


You make my heart ache with need

by vintage_s_oul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix is whipped for a Hermione, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Hermione gets the upper hand, They fucking flirt on their firts zoom meeting, They're going to have THEIR personal meeting, Why do they flirt when they hardly know each other?, quarantine fic, they're both accountants, zoom partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_s_oul/pseuds/vintage_s_oul
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, bellamione
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black works as an accountant in a very well known firm. She doesn’t really like the job, but its a good money and she doesn’t like changes.

It’s quarantine, and all workers now work from home. She doesn’t like the idea of being locked home for god knows how long. She’s a free spirit, maybe at work, she acts like someone who likes their peace, but in fact, but in fact she’s the life herself. She likes to party almost every other night. Her friends are curious about how she manages to be at work for almost 10 hours and still have to energy to go party all night.

Today is her first meeting, she woke up early so she can do her morning routine, make her self look presentable, and eat something cause she is going to spend more than 4 hours on that damn meeting.

„You cat, give me back my sock, I need it,“ says Bellatrix screaming at her cat. The meeting is supposed to start in a few minutes and she doesn’t like her feet cold. She can just put on some slippers but she can’t find them either. Running around her bedroom casing the cat, she finally catches the animal.

„Wicked little thing…“ says the woman with an angry voice but a little smile is playing on her lips.

Bellatrix settles down at her desk in the living room, laptop laying before her. She is right on the time. 

Click on the join button and she’s there. A bunch of people has already joined, some of them she knows, some of them she sees for the first time.

„Hello, Bellatrix, I’m happy to see you could join us, we will start in a minute. There are few people still missing.“ said her boss with a smile.

It was weird, she usually would come to her office, her assistant would already be there, waiting for her with her morning coffee.

Now, she’s at home, sitting in front of her laptop, it feels weird she thinks.

„Alright, we’re complete. Now, hello once again. This is some terrible time but I hope our team will get through it. I’m going to pair each of you with someone so you guys will work on the tasks together, it’s going to be a lot different and I do believe more difficult but as I said, we will get through this.“ said her boss.

He started pairing each people what made her zone out.

„Bellatrix?..“

„Oh sorry, I zoned out for a minute, what were you saying?“

„I was saying that I’m going to pair you up with Hermione there. She’s an accountant too. Your work will be sent every week to your emails, if you have any problems you can just message me through email, but I’m sure you guys won’t have any problems.“

„Right, okay, thank you.“

Her eyes wander all over her screen, she was looking for the name ‘Hermione’. She can’t say she is not curious about what her work partner is going to look like.

The minute she spotted her she was shocked, she was looking at a beautiful young woman, big brown eyes, ginger-colored, tidily groomed hair, a little smile playing on her lips.

How I’m going to be able to work when she looks like that? She thought.

The boss introduced the other partners and this whole time she was observing Hermione.  
The name sounds so good, almost like a goddess. Hermione The Goddess.

„Dear friends, I’m going to leave each of you to your beloved schedules. You can leave, make a new meeting with your work partner and start your tasks. I hope we all will get through this without any complications and as I said earlier, my email address is open for you if you need anything.“

Hermione was between the first people that left the meeting, not a few seconds later, Bellatrix left the meeting too.

She couldn’t even go make herself a cup of tea when there was a notification about a new meeting. It was her. Dear God, dear God, get your shit together, Bellatrix.

The button for joining the meeting was pushed and she was nervous.

„Hi, I’m Hermione if you haven’t noticed yet.“

„I- umh, hi, I’m Bellatriix nice to meet you, Hermione,“ she pronounced the name of the younger woman and was met with a smile from Hermione.

„Nice to meet you too, you seem nervous, I hope I’m not too frightening, I would hate to scare away such a woman as you are.“

„No, well yes, I’m nervous but not because of you, you have quite the opposite effect on me. I suppose it’s the whole situation that makes me nervous.“

„You right, the whole situation is mad. I would have never guessed that I will be sitting at home, locked because of a virus that got spread all around the world. It’s really weird, but at least we are in it together. You seem like someone who is easy to be around.“

„You are saying that now, after a few meetings you will be begging our boss to pair you up with someone else. I can be pretty moody. But when we talk about it, you seem too like someone I would like….To be around,“ said Bellatrix, with a small flirting smile playing on her lips.

Hermione just smiled, looking straight into the raven-haired woman’s eyes. A few moments later she said:

„We will see who will be the first one to beg, now shall we begin?“


	2. Chapter 2

You know what they say, putting effort into what you look like because of someone is bullshit, but she can’t help herself when it comes to her new colleague, Hermione.

She spent half an hour trying to do her makeup, her hair, and yes, she doesn’t know what to wear either. The black shirt is too basic, the floral sweater is too much since it’s not that cold…

I have nothing to wear, damn it. That’s it, I’m just going to excuse myself and say I can’t make it today…she was pacing around her room, nervous as hell.

Alright, let’s get real. I can’t excuse myself since it’s just my second day of this distance job, plus I really want to see that young ginger-haired woman again, she calmed herself down for a bit and started thinking straight. Damn, how can she think straight when it comes to thinking about the other woman. Okay, she started thinking rationally.

After a few minutes of heavy thinking, she settled for a white, low cut but not too low cut shirt with black pants. Her hair was already pinned up in her messy bun, one could say it’s messy but her hair will always look messy. Wild raven curls, there’s actually not much to do what could possibly make her hair look less messy.

15 minutes till her meeting is supposed to start, she is standing in her kitchen all dressed up, making herself a cup of tea. She is not hungry so she skips that part.

„Salem, where are you? Do you want your feeding? Kitty kitty, c’mon.“ her cat is probably sleeping in Bellatrix’s not yet made bed.

*Hermione started the meeting* she sees on her laptop screen. You can do it, Bella, just act professionally.

She joins the meeting, Hermione already sitting there with a smile on.

„Oh look at this, what a sight for sore morning eyes. Good morning btw.“ said Hermione, leaving Bellatrix struck.

Did she just kind of say that I’m beautiful?

„Really, says you, Hermione? I should be the one considered lucky to have a sight like that in the morning.“

Hermione's hair was spread around her shoulders, she was wearing light makeup that she doesn't even need and a white-colored shirt with a dark blue blazer. She couldn't see what she wore next. Skirt? Trousers? She doesn't know, but she is sure it looks fabulous on her.

„Whatever, did you get the emails I sent you yesterday? I already started this one task about finances from last month, at the time when we were all in the job physically so it just needs to be finished, then we can start doing other things. When I look at you and from what I know about you, there shouldn’t be any problems with us working together on this. Closely.“

„Wait, you know things about me? I thought we didn’t know each other before we met on the zoom yesterday. What- how-?..“ somehow, Bellatrix started to sweat. She doesn’t know why, the younger girl didn’t mention what does she know, but the fact that Bellatrix isn’t the one with the upper hand makes her a bit nervous.

„Well, I asked a couple of friends who also, by pure chance, happen to be your friends. It’s not like they told me all the spicy things, which I hope I will be able to get to know, but they just told me that you’re a reliable, hard-working woman, and the fact that you’re beautiful, which I can agree on.“

„I see, was I intimidating yesterday that you had to ‘ask if I'm really that evil?“ and here we go, Bellatrix is getting cocky.

„Intimidating? Not in the slightest, quite the opposite. I just wanted to get to know you before we actually start working together.“

„You know, you could just ask me, but nevermind it now, maybe if you want to get to know me better, we could just call after our work schedules, watch a movie, maybe cook something together,“ Bellatrix suggested.

„Now that sounds lovely, I think I could find some time for you, maybe tomorrow?“

Bellatrix looked into her opened calendar.

„Lucky you, I indeed have time tomorrow, I’m free from 4 pm.“

„That’s fantastic, I have something to look for. Now, do you want to start our work?“

„I suppose yes if we want to get paid.“

They both laughed at that but indeed, started to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps,  
> here's a new short chapter. I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my beloved, this idea was a bit inspired by another fic. I hope you will like it


End file.
